<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet sweet company by Tanel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860825">Sweet sweet company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel'>Tanel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy Ending, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So i tried to make something more fluffy, i reeealy don't know how romance works, at first i tried to make something humorous, then something sweet with smokejumpers, but deleted both of them bc it didn't work out.<br/>Then idea came and i tried to make something out of it.<br/>It was nice trying to write something different than suffering and smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dusty Crophopper/Lil' Dipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet sweet company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regular evening on the PPAA base.<br/>
It was around 9 a clock and the sun had barely set on this cold day.<br/>
Everyone were keeping it quite calm since the fire season had come to an end and they didn't really have so much work.<br/>
Everyone were doing their stuff,<br/>
Dipper was watching a movie with Dusty in her hangar, Blade was somewhere with Windlifter doing whatever they did together, since noone really knew.<br/>
Cabbie was sipping nice warm oil under his tent and the smokejumpers were discussing something about the chief in the main hangar.<br/>
Dusty, while watching a movie felt rather comfortable and sleepy, he had gotten used to Dipper's attention now and didn't really ming being under her wing.<br/>
They both sat on the soft cushion, The movie was about a car who used to be a racing legend of history but got pushed away after an horrific accident on race to wich he had disappeared for many years only to return as a team leader of another younger generation racer.<br/>
Dipper was sure enjoying the movie but she couldn't help but try to find a way, or a reason to be closer to Dusty, she wasn't anxious or anything, she had no problem expressing herself or showing her feelings, especially to Dusty, but she just wasn't sure how to approach him.<br/>
She knew Dusty liked cuddles but was just keeping back from showing physical affection.<br/>
What she didn't know was why, why would he just stay neutral? As if he isn't really interested, but deep down seems to desire it.  She decided to make an attempt, just like always, she let the radial engine on her wing down, right next to Dusty but this time she actually pulled him closer to herself, gently.<br/>
Dusty shifted for a moment, only as much to acknowledge the other plane's action<br/>but didn't show any discomfort. After few moments he shifted himself closer to the larger plane, his wing was basically against Dipper's side now as he looked up to her, Dipper only smiled to Dusty, and sank lower on her landing gear, really just relaxing.<br/>
They both seemed to have forgotten about the movie now, neither of them didn't really pay much attention to it anymore. Instead Dipper pressed her side against dusty and the little plane responded with same action, they both closed their eyes, just taking in that moment of affection, feeling eacother's warmth. There were no words, there didn't need to be, their souls were connected on a whole new and different level now and they were happy, they were feeling free, for that moment, their worlds became connected.<br/>
Dipper slowly shifted herself toward the TV remote, without losing contact with Dusty, and turned it off after which she cuddled even closer to her little racer, pressing her nose against his while standing right next to him, after a while Dusty felt himself relaxing and he sunk lower on his pontoons.<br/>
Dipper did the same, almost letting herself to lie on the floor as she unconsciously started to drift off the sleep.<br/>
Dusty didn't mind, he had rarely been so close to anyone, last time was only when he was cuddling with Skipper in his hangar while the storm was making a huge mess outside and ripping the roof of Dusty's own hangar into pieces, and that was nearly two years ago.<br/>
The little racer let his own thoughts slowly flow into sweet dreams and he peacefully fell into sweet dream as Dipper did the same, until the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>